Sound of the Wind
by SilentRemorse
Summary: Hayate has a secret that will forever change the lives of him and a fellow Leafe Knight. Hayate x Sasame.


Sound of the Wind  
  
Hayate sighed as he sat up high in a tree in the Leafe Garden, his long, deep blue hair hanging over his shoulder, blowing gently in the breeze. He reached a hand up and carelessly brushed his bangs away from his dark-blue eyes, piercing through the foliage of the tree, wishing only to see a certain pale-haired Knight. He had been dreaming of the Sound Knight for as long as he could remember being a Knight, dreams that would cause him to wake up in a heated sweat and in desperate need of a cold shower. Kei knew of this obsession, and often teased the normally stoic Wind Knight mercilessly, even threatening to use it as blackmail if he didn't get of Himeno's case about being Pretear.   
  
He didn't know what caused him to feel this way for Sasame; all he knew was that the feeling was intense, often dizzying. Just looking at the other man made his head spin, the way Sasame smiled, the kind look in his eyes, just the way he said Hayate's name made the Wind Knight blush. Though the others thought it was because of Himeno's influence, Hayate knew that it wasn't, he had just fallen for Himeno because Sasame was in love with Takako and, therefore, out of Hayate's reach.   
  
That was, until that day. Hayate had asked Sasame to meet him in the Leafe Garden, under this very tree, there he would confess his feelings for the Sound Knight, and only hope that the smiling angel would accept his feelings and not reject him harshly.   
  
"Oh, please don't let him be angry with me," Hayate whispered to himself, closing his eyes and conjuring an image of the other man.   
  
"And why would I be angry?" the sudden intrusion of a soft, kind voice jerked Hayate from his thoughts. Spinning around, he caught an image of a smiling Sasame before he lost his balance and fell from the tree, barely having time to call forth the wind to break his fall. Turning his glare up at the smiling form in the tree, he gave a small grunt and slowly lowered himself to the ground, thankful that he had been able to stop his fall.   
  
"When did you get here?" Hayate asked Sasame as the Sound Knight leapt gracefully from the branch he had been perched on, landing neatly on his feet beside Hayate.   
  
"Quite a while ago," Sasame smiled, glad that he had caught the other Knight off guard like that, normally, no one could sneak up on Hayate, "I heard you in the tree before I reached it, so I just teleported behind you." Hayate shook his head, leave it to Sasame to surprise him. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Hayate looked at Sasame, his eyes a bit wide. He was still rather nervous about telling Sasame how he felt, afraid that the gentle man would hate him for it, be disgusted by the very thought of him. Swallowing down his fear, Hayate turned his eyes up and met the kind, gentle gray eyes of the man who held his heart in the palm of his hand.   
  
"Sasame…" he started, hesitating, "I…I wanted to…to tell you that…" He then bowed his head, not wanting to look at the beautiful face anymore, dropping his voice to a whisper, he continued, "That I love you…" Hayate then shut his eyes tightly, expecting Sasame to utter words of disgust and leave the Wind Knight to his thoughts and feelings.   
  
What he didn't expect was a gentle hand cupping his chin and lifting his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasame looking at him tenderly, his hand leaving his chin to brush his fingers gently across Hayate's cheek, the gentle gray eyes studying his friend carefully.   
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Sasame asked, speaking softly, "I've loved you, as well, since we became Knights." Feeling a sudden rush of relief, Hayate let himself be pulled into Sasame's loving embrace.   
  
"I was afraid of what you'd think of me," Hayate admitted, resting his forehead on Sasame's shoulder, feeling the other Knight's fingers gently comb through his long blue hair, "I was afraid that you would never speak to me again."   
  
"Silly Hayate," Sasame smiled, still speaking in the same soft voice, "Why would I ever refuse to speak to you again?"   
  
"Because you love Takako," Hayate explained, "At least, I thought you did. I mean, you even turned into a Dark Knight to be with her."   
  
"I loved Takako because I thought you would never accept me," Sasame admitted to his friend, "But, even now, she has never loved me, she just says she does because she is afraid of being alone. She still loves you, and I know she always will." Hayate them felt Sasame gently pull away, his hand coming to again cup Hayate's chin gently, making the Wind Knight look him in the eyes. "Hayate, I loved you, you were my first love, but my fear made me try to turn away from you."   
  
"It was the same for me," Hayate admitted, feeling a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth, "I was so afraid that you would reject me that I convinced myself that I was in love with Himeno."   
  
Sasame smiled at the words, he then placed a second hand on Hayate's cheek, gently tugging the other Knight towards him, closing his eyes, he felt his lips meet Hayate's in a gentle, timid kiss. Pulling back, the two Knights at first stared at each other in a calm surprise, then smiled and again leaned into each other for another kiss, which turned into a deep and passionate one, full of all the pent-up emotions that the two had been hiding since they had become Knights.   
  
Soon Hayate was taking lead, running his hands gently under the white button-up shirt Sasame normally wore, slipping the garment from the slender shoulders. Repeating the action, Hayate soon relieved Sasame of the blue t-shirt he wore under the white one. Deepening the kiss, Hayate gently pushed the other man to the soft grass below them, his hands trailing over the soft exposed skin of the smaller man below him.   
  
Softly brushing his fingers over Sasame's chest, he smiled at the sudden gasp the Sound Knight gave when he came into contact with the tender nipples, sending a small shock through the body of Sasame. Trailing his teasing fingers lower, Hayate soon felt the rough material of Sasame's jeans. Sitting up and kneeling side the flushed Knight, Hayate first removed Sasame's sneakers, setting them off to the side, leaning over to kiss the other man, Hayate deftly unbuttoned the jeans, sliding the material over Sasame's slender hips and down his legs, pulling them free and tossing them over with the sneakers.   
  
Smiling at Sasame, Hayate trailed his fingers down Sasame's body until he found the source of the Sound Knight's discomfort. Sasame gasped as he felt Hayate's hand gently squeeze the boxer-covered erection, feeling the hands gently knead it, gliding over the hard heat teasingly.   
  
"Please, Hayate…" Sasame gasped, barely able to form a full sentence, "Don't tease me…"   
  
"As you wish," Hayate smiled, kissing Sasame's pouting lips again before moving his mouth down to Sasame's neck, gently kissing and nipping at the throat and collarbone. These light, teasing kisses send shocks of pleasure through Sasame's body centering down on the hard member.   
  
Slowly, Hayate worked his way down Sasame's body, leaving a trail of heat, smiling, he blew over the trail he had left, cooling the skin, yet fanning the flames of his new lover's passion. Grinning at the small gasps Sasame was giving, Hayate then pulled the silk boxers from the smaller man's body, setting the painfully-hard member from it's prison. His hands gliding over the erection as if it were the most precious thing in the world, Hayate let his eyes wander up to Sasame's face. The Sound Knight's eyes were half-lidded, his eyes glazed over with need, but his face was relaxed, his mouth slightly open in a silent groan at Hayate's hesitation. Smiling at the sound, Hayate then leaned down and took the erection in his mouth, causing Sasame to jerk slightly at the sudden heat around his arousal.   
  
Going in slow, even strokes, Hayate moved his head, sucking the erection into his mouth, then slowly bringing it out, driving the younger Knight crazy with these deliberately-teasing motions. Ignoring the other's groans in protest, Hayate continued in the slow, deliberate fashion, wanting to drive the Sound Knight insane with pleasure before he allowed release. Lifting his head again, he flicked his tongue into the small slit, lapping up the pre-cum gently, smiling to himself at Sasame's small groans. Suddenly, he engulfed the entire erection, feeling the head tickle the back of his throat. Resisting the urge to gag, Hayate then began bobbing his head at a faster pace, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before plunging back down onto the arousal. He heard Sasame's moans, the sweetest sound the Wind Knight had ever heard. Suddenly, he felt the Sound Knight give a hoarse cry before a flood of salty fluid came from the arousal, making it's way down Hayate's throat. Swallowing all of Sasame's essence, Hayate then sat up and kissed the younger man, allowing him to taste his own fluids.   
  
While his mouth was occupied with Sasame's, he felt gentle hands begin removing the jacket that he wore, then impatiently unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants from him, discarding the restrictive clothes into the same pile Hayate had tossed Sasame's. Soon, both the Knights were nude, each exploring the other's body with his hands, gentle grunts and groans filling the small clearing.   
  
"What do you want?" Hayate asked, holding Sasame tightly in his arms. The Sound Knight looked up at him, his gray eyes filled with a searing passion.   
  
"I want you," he answered in a breathless voice, "I want you…inside me…now."   
  
Taking the hint, Hayate then laid the other man down on the grass again, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring the other's mouth. Sasame's mouth tasted of sharp mint, an intoxicating taste to Hayate, who couldn't seem to get enough of it. He then trailed his hands down Sasame's body, stopping briefly to slick his fingers with saliva before inserting a finger into the younger man's entrance, causing Sasame to draw in a breath sharply at the intruding digit. Inserting another, Hayate then proceeded to stretch the Sound Knight, which would minimize the pain during the initial penetration.   
  
Suddenly, Hayate's exploring fingers hit a spot inside Sasame that sent waves of pleasure through his slender body, causing a loud moan to escape his lips. Smiling at the discovery of that spot, Hayate continued to tease it, brushing up against it a few more times before withdrawing his fingers. Groaning in protest at the sudden removal, Sasame watched through dazed eyes as Hayate spit into his hand, slicking his own painful arousal before kneeling between Sasame's legs, positioning his hard member at Sasame's entrance. Slowly, Hayate pushed himself in, going inch-by-inch, wanting to save Sasame what pain he could. Sasame, showing signs of unnatural impatience, wrapped his legs around Hayate's waist, pulling the other Knight to him, sheathing Hayate completely inside of him.   
  
Hayate stayed there for a moment, waiting for the signs of discomfort to leave his lover's face. When Sasame was relaxed, Hayate then began moving his hips in a slow fashion, thrusting gently into that tight heat, restraining from pounding the smaller man into the grass. Picking up speed slowly, Hayate heard Sasame moan when he again hit that internal spot, feeling Sasame's muscles momentarily tighten around him, almost sending Hayate over the edge. Snaking his hand down between them Hayate gripped Sasame's already-hard member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Being stroked inside and out, coupled with the fact that he was still very tender from the last climax Hayate had given him, Sasame let out another hoarse cry, emptying himself onto his and Hayate's stomachs. During Sasame's shuddering climax, Hayate felt his muscles tighten around his member, stroking him to his own climax. Letting out a cry as well, Hayate spilled his seed inside his lover, shaking a bit as he bent over Sasame, his shaking arms barely able to hold himself up.   
  
Slowly, Hayate withdrew his softened member from Sasame, collapsing next to the other Knight. He felt Sasame curl up next to him, Hayate's arm going around the other's slim waist, holding the Sound Knight close to him. They lay there, both trying to catch their breath, feeling the slight breeze cool their heated bodies.   
  
"How are we going to tell the others?" Hayate asked Sasame, looking down at the smaller man.   
  
"Oh, I think we won't need to," Sasame smiled mysteriously, then laid his head back down on Hayate's chest, "They'll find out on their own."   
  
From the dense bushes, five pairs of eyes watched as the two lovers fell asleep in the shade of the large tree they had made love under. Smiling, Himeno turned and looked at the others with her.   
  
"See? Told you," she said, turning and watching the two some more, "All they needed was a push in the right direction."   
  
"But why would you encourage Hayate to tell Sasame how he felt?" Kei asked the Pretear, raising an eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"Because," Himeno answered, smiling at Takako, "Now with those two so busy with each other, it gives me and Takako some time to explore." The former Pretear smiled back at the younger, wrapping her arms around Himeno from behind and kissing her shoulder gently.   
  
"Oi…looks like we got all the weird couples," Goh smiled goofily, looking at Keiko, "So, what do you think?"   
  
"Heh, as long as they don't do that at the house," Keiko shrugged, "I don't really have any say in the matter, I'm Hayate's sister, not his mother."   
  
"Goh! Kei! Where are you!" the shouting voices tore the five eyes from the relaxing sight.   
  
"Oh, shit!" Goh groaned, grabbing Keiko's hand and pushing through the bushes towards the younger Knights, "If they find Hayate and Sasame like that, we're toast."   
  
"I'd sure hate to explain it," Himeno groaned, grabbing Takako's hand and pulling her in the direction Goh had gone. Kei remained, turning his eyes back to the slumbering Sasame and Hayate.   
  
"I just hope all stays as it is," Kei said, then walked off in the direction the others had gone, leaving the two lovers to sleep in each other's embrace.  
  
Fin.  
  
Keiko is a created character I was planning on using in another fic, but never got around to it. She's supposed to be one of the Four Maidens of the first Pretear, Takako, as well as Hayate's younger sister. 


End file.
